


I dreamed about you, for 20 years before I saw you

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: Rangkaian konversasi antara Do Kyungsoo dan Wu Yifan ketika mereka sedang tidak bisa bertatap muka dari waktu ke waktu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Title (c) The National

 

 

 

[ _I wanna hurry home to you_ ]

 

 

 

“Selamat.”

“Untuk?”

“ _Kiss scene_ pertama yang kaulakukan. Aku menonton _web drama_ -mu.”

“Cemburu?”

“Pft, hanya kecupan di bibir seperti itu mengharapkanku cemburu? Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_.”

“Kata orang yang langsung melakukan _kiss scene_ berulang kali di film pertamanya. Wu Yifan- _ssi_ , kau memang jauh lebih pro dibanding denganku.”

“Oh, ayolah, aku memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tiap detailnya, sebelum dan sesudah aku melakukannya. Sementara kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini.”

“Seperti kau bilang, ‘hanya kecupan di bibir’, untuk apa laporan padamu segala? Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi dari dua hari lalu, Tuan Sok Sibuk.”

“Yeah, salahkan _schedule_ dan perbedaan _timezone_ untuk itu. Aku meninggalkanmu banyak pesan, toh.”

“Sekadar informasi saja, _draft_ pesan darimu hanya percakapan satu arah dan itu tidak cukup untukku.”

“Sulit sekali membuatmu puas, Kyungsoo.”

“Hanya padamu, _Hyung._ ”

“Kapan aku bisa menemuimu akhir tahun ini? Kita perlu menyocokkan _schedule_ mulai dari sekarang.”

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya kapan aku bisa menemui _mu_ , kau jelas-jelas yang lebih sibuk dariku.”

“Itu bisa didebatkan, Soo, seakan jadwal konser tidak cukup menyita hampir seluruh waktumu.”

“Aku benci _schedule_ kita yang selalu bentrok.”

“Pilihan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan menjadi suamiku saja masih terbuka lebar. Aku bisa membawamu ke mana pun aku pergi, lalu kau akan menyambutku tiap aku pulang kerja dengan makanan lezat dan seks yang hebat.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

“Aku hanya bilang.”

“Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau.”

“Kita sama-sama tahu itu hanya angan-angan konyol.”

“Tidak menghentikan kita untuk membayangkannya.”

“Yeah…”

“Bagaimana Los Angeles?”

“Hangat. Ramai. Kesepian tanpamu.”

“Sampai kapan pekerjaanmu di sana selesai?”

“Jangan tanya, aku bahkan tidak mengecek kalender akhir-akhir ini.”

“Jaga diri, _Hyung_.”

“Yeah, yeah, aku hanya ingin segera pulang.”

“Kau akan segera kembali ke rumah.”

“Aku merindukanmu.”

“Aku juga.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of system... hanya akan ada potongan dialog tanpa narasi, mohon dimaklumi


End file.
